Reasons
by Demigod103
Summary: 'I got ready to fire the kido spell after I said the incantation. I could feel the spiritual pressure move through my body as I fired my attack at the the target. The only problem was it didn't make it three feet before it disintegrated into nothing. "...I am so screwed." I said before I passed out.'


**So my first bleach fanfiction and my fifth fanfiction over all. It isn't like trying to keep up with three fan fictions at once will be hard right?...Right? Just so you guys know this story will start off kind of slow but it will speed up in time.**

**Reasons**

**Chapter 1**

My feet felt like they were going to crumble to pieces. My arms were about to come out of their sockets. I was having a hard time catching my breath. It was just another day in North Rukon District 64, Chiyoko, when you get right down to it.

"Come back here!" the water vender yelled loudly.

"No thank you." Airi, my younger sister, said over her shoulder from ahead of me.

"I thought he would be too old to keep chasing us this long." my other little sister, Sachiko, said.

"Well if maybe you guys didn't take so much water we could out run him quicker." my older brother, Masaru, said.

"We needed this much just for this week!" Sachiko said almost dropping her jug if water.

We knew we were going to get in trouble for taking so much water. Whether the vendor got us or when our parents saw us we were in for it.

My name is Akiyo Yamaha, and I was about to die again. In Chiyoko it was pretty hard at times, but we could get by. We knew there were other districts but we never could leave. One reason we didn't leave is that if we tried to leave we could have ended up in an even worse district, the other reason being that our mom and dad would never leave in the first place.

"I can't go on." Sachiko said dramatically.

"Keep going otherwise I'm telling mom who _really _ripped her best shirt." Airi said.

"I _knew _it was one of you!" Masaru said. "Do you have any idea how dramatized I was after mom went nuts on me?!"

"Do you have any idea how funny it was?" Sachiko asked with a grin.

"I am _begging _you to shut up and focus on running." I said nearly dropping my jug of water. I was in too much pain to yell at them at the moment.

"Just stop already…" the water vender said falling and landing on his hands and knees coughing and wheezing.

"Victory is ours!" Sachiko said but started coughing immediately afterwards.

"Wait until we get home before you die please." I said feeling a bit better knowing we weren't being chased anymore.

"Love you too you jerk." Sachiko said.

We slowed down and rested our feet in an alley out of the view of other residents. We didn't want to risk anyone taking our water.

"We're going to get in trouble again." Airi said resting her head on the wall behind her.

"We were going to run out of water if we didn't take it though." Masaru said between pants of breath.

"I wonder what horrible tortures we are going to experience." Sachiko said with a shudder.

"Whatever it is it's better than hearing you talk." I said smirking.

"I'm going to recommend a thousand spankings for your punishment, Akiyo." Sachiko said closing her eyes tiredly.

"Oh the inhumanity," I said rolling my eyes at my younger sister.

Looking at my siblings I couldn't help but laugh a little. They all looked a little ridiculous after running for so long.

Sachiko's blue eyes were half closed and her black hair was kind of frizzy. She had a few scrapes on her legs from bumping into things during the run. She was the smallest out of all of us but always wanted to go with us whether we were playing or stealing. I couldn't remember the last time she wasn't going with us even though we told her how dangerous it was.

Airi was a bit taller and seemingly older than Sachiko and had dark brown eyes and her brown hair was all messed up. She was quieter and more careful than the rest of us but our mom and dad were probably grateful for it. They were always saying that Airi was going to take care of us when we grew up.

Masaru was the oldest and the tallest out of all of us with blond hair and hazel eyes. He had a scrap on his leg due to tripping in an attempt to get a big jug of water to only drop it and alert the vender of our theft. He was always the one who got us to go and steal food and water whenever we needed it and took the heat most of the time for us. He viewed himself as the most responsible and mature out of all of us when he was almost as hopeless as Sachiko sometimes.

As for me I was the second oldest by appearances and was the second tallest. I had dark light brown hair and dark green eyes. I was drier humored than my siblings and I was constantly told to lighten up by people who met me. I however loved my dead pan humor and used it as much as possible, with a nice touch of sass here and there. I had to amuse myself after all.

"What are you laughing at?" Masaru asked pointing at me. "You got dirt all over you legs and shorts."

I looked at my legs to see he was telling the truth but I was always dirty. "Name the last time I was completely clean." I said.

"When was the last time any of us where clean?" Sachiko asked.

"I honestly can't remember." Airi said.

We didn't even know how many years we had lived in the Rukon District let alone how many years it was since we had been bathed properly. I lost track of the years a while ago, all I knew was most of my life was spent living with my parents and siblings.

I remember the day I met them as clear as day even though I could hardly remember anything else. I was walking around looking for food when I was suddenly rammed into from behind by Masaru. He hit me so hard I actually blacked out from the impact and when I woke up I was in their house. The memory came back to me in a day dream as if I was reliving it.

"_See, I told you I didn't kill him." Masaru said pointing at me when I woke up._

"_Quiet, Masaru." A woman said. _

_I looked over to see a woman with dark brown hair and kind blue eyes looking at me. Even though she looked very sweet and motherly she kind of gave me a vibe of intimidation, like she was thinking '_Don't cross me, or I'll smash you.'

"_Sorry." the boy named Masaru mumbled._

"_Are you alright dear?" the woman asked me with a smile._

_I just stared blankly at her. I had literally never met a single person smile at me since I had arrived at Chiyoko. Anyone I spoke to either chased me away or spoke to me like I was some sort of demon. I didn't have any memories of my other life and it wasn't until at least a few weeks someone had finally told me that Chiyoko was in the Rukon District and it was a living area for spirits like me._

"_Dear?" the woman said tilting her head at me waiting for my response._

"_I think I'm alright." I said trying to stand up, which I accomplished. I fell flat on my face a few seconds later._

"_Oh my," The woman said worriedly putting my back under the blanket while Masaru laughed. Giving him a warning look Masaru shut up. "Why don't you go get your father? Tell him he's awake."_

_Masaru nodded and went outside._

_The woman smiled down at me and stood up. "You get some more rest. I'll get you something to eat."_

_I simply nodded and she walked to the other side of house. I looked around and saw the entire house was just one room with a wall half way in between the room. There were a few beds and a small dresser in the middle of the room. Aside from that there was a wooden chest and a cabinet on the other side of the room. The walls and the floor were made of wood and the two windows in the front of the house were shattered. It was really dirty but then again so was everywhere else. Considering how houses went in Chiyoko the one I was in was decent. _

_The woman came back with a few rice crackers and a small cup of water. I gratefully took them and ate the rice crackers and drank the water in a matter of seconds._

_I didn't even realize how quickly I was eating until it was all gone and I was licking the crumbs off of my fingers._

"_Well someone was hungry." a man's voice said._

_I turned over to see a balding man grinning at me with the boy I met earlier with two little girls. One of the girls quietly stayed to the man's side while the other walked up to me. _

_She got really close to my face and "So are you homeless or somethin'?"_

"_Sachiko!" the woman said sternly._

"_What Mommy?" the girl asked her the woman while keeping her eyes on me. "You are homeless, right?"_

_I was a really annoyed at her question. Of course I was homeless, and a ton of people had made it clear I was always going to be homeless. Whenever I tried to take shelter somewhere I was always chased out by older kids or adults who thought I was going to steal from them, not like they had anything worth stealing. I was even attacked by some kids who thought I was going to steal from them sometimes and even though I could fight some of them I was always over powered and outnumbered._

"_And are you always this dumb?" I asked._

"_Hey!" Sachiko yelled. "Your mean!"_

"_And you're stupid." I said dryly._

"_Stop it, both of you." the woman said in a tone that sounded in between sweet and motherly and cruel and evil._

_Sachiko stiffened immediately and even I shuddered at her words._

_The man chuckled at the exchange along with Masaru._

"_Well I think we should all introduce ourselves." The woman said returning to her sweet form._

_Everyone sat down near me and I was a bit wary. The closest I had ever gotten to people was the last time tried to take shelter and a man literally kicked me out of his house._

"_I'll go first." the woman said. "My name is Suzume Yamaha."_

"_My name is Taiki Yamaha, and I'm the one Suzume was desperate enough to marry." The balding man said with a laugh._

"_I'm Masaru." Masaru said rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about running into you an all. We were playing tag and I wasn't looking where I was going."_

"_It's ok." I said nodding at him._

"_My name is Airi." The quiet girl said. "Nice to meet you."_

"_Uh, you too." I said awkwardly._

_The girl named Sachiko just sat there and pouted before her dad tapped her head. "Your turn." he said._

"_Sachiko." She said folding her arms and pouting even more._

_I couldn't help but feel really awkward around them. They were a lot nicer, except for Sachiko who I was still kind of ticked at, then what I was used to. I was a lot more used to being kicked around and cussed out then being given food and smiles._

"_So what's your name dear?" Suzume asked._

_I immediately wanted to leave. The way these people were acting was so strange to me I felt like they had some sort of evil plan for me, like selling my organs or holding me prisoner to be a slave or something._

"_I think you're scaring him Mother." Airi said._

"_Oh, I'm sorry dear. Are we making you uncomfortable?" Suzume asked._

"_You don't have to worry kid." Taiki said ruffling up my hair. "We don't bite; well, Sachiko doesn't bit anymore at least."_

"_We won't hurt you." Suzume said and this time I believed her. "So will you please tell us your name?"_

_After I few seconds I took a deep breath and said "My name is Akiyo."_

_Suzume smiled and said "That is a very nice name."_

_I felt my cheeks get a little warm and I stood up with some energy gained from the food. "I'd better be going."_

"_Are you sure?" Masaru asked me. _

"_I bet you really are homeless." Sachiko asked and this time Taiko gave her a light swat on the head. _

"_Enough of that." he said with a sigh as he looked at me. "You don't have to leave ya know."_

"_Why don't you stay here with us?" Suzume asked me._

_Before I could reply Suzume turned to everyone and said "Whoever wants Akiyo to live with us raise your hand."_

_Everyone raised their hands except for Sachiko but with a quick look form Suzume she raised her hand slowly._

"_It's decided." Taiko said. "You're staying with us from now on."_

After that I took their name Yamaha and became Akiyo Yamaha. It had been so long since then and we had all grown up a little. I remember always fighting with Sachiko and feeling awkward around Airi and Masaru but they all grew on me over time. Before I knew it they really were my family and, even though I'd never tell them, I didn't know what I would do without them.

"We should get going." Airi said standing up and picking up her jug of water.

Masaru stood up and stretched before taking his jug of water and followed Airi with Sachiko and I behind them.

I was hoping that we would get home and put the water in the house with enough time to sneak out and avoid punishment. No way in hell would that happen so long as our mother drew breath.

"So," our mother said as we entered the house. "You stole more water."

My sisters and I immediately hid behind Masaru and he looked over his shoulder and sent us a look that said _'traitors'_.

"We were running out of water, Mom," Masaru said quickly.

Our mom just stared at us with a look of disapproval and disappointment. Our mom wasn't the type to yell when she was upset, and I wish she was. I'd rather have her yell at us then get her look of silent disapproval any day of the week. It felt like a kick to the stomach with a steel toed boot.

"Even if we run low have we ever run out food or water?"

"No mother." Airi said as we all stepped out from behind Masaru.

"Mainly because we steal food and water all the time," Sachiko said.

"Care to repeat that Honey?" Mom asked.

'_Oh crap.'_ I thought. Whenever mom would say honey it was the equivalent of danger to setting off a bomb. It was her warning word and it was always received with terror.

"No mom." Sachiko said timidly.

"Good, now what are you going to do with the water?" Mom asked.

"We are going to keep it and pretend it isn't stolen goods?" I asked hopefully.

Our mom shook her head and said "Try again."

"We're going to go return it." Masaru said in defeat.

"Very good." Our mother looked at us and instead of disappointment she had a sad look in her eyes. "I know you mean well but do you have any idea how much I worry you are going to get hurt if you keep stealing things? This is the last time."

"We're sorry Mommy." Sachiko said.

"I know you are." Our mom walked towards us and got us in a group hug. "Now go and return the water, and do it quickly before your dad gets home."

Our dad was actually a vender as well but he sold lumber that he cut in the woods. He barely made any money off of it but at times it was enough to get by. Our mother would occasionally help by making carvings out of wood but those sold even less than the wood itself. Other than that she would go around town to look for good deals or even help Dad get wood at times.

It was just harder with four kids to raise, and I always seemed to be hungrier than any of them so because of me they needed more food than usual.

I felt bad that they needed more food often so I agreed to steal anything we needed in order to make things easier, even though it only seemed to make things harder half the time.

"We have to walk all the way back." Sachiko complained as we took the water and started walking.

"It will be dark out by the time we make it back home." Airi said.

"What if we run?" Masaru suggested.

"Never again," I said walking ahead of everyone. "My feet feel like they're bleeding."

We walked into an ally about half way back when we were stopped by a little boy and girl.

"Is all that water for you?" the girl asked. She was about my height and had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She was really thin and her clothes where in tatters, even worse than most residents.

"Any chance ya can spare some?" the boy asked. He was a bit taller than me, about Masaru's height, and had silver hair and squinted eyes so I couldn't tell what color they were. The boy seemed to be in just as bad shape as the girl was.

"Sorry, but this isn't ours." Sachiko said. "We have to return it to a vendor."

"Oh…" the girl said and her eyes started to tear up.

"Calm down Rangiku." the boy said.

"No, I won't calm down Gin!" the girl names Rangiku said. "We haven't had any food or water in so long and I tired of it. I feel so weak…"

Rangiku suddenly got wobbly but Gin caught her in time and stood her up right. He turned to look at us and he looked very worried. "Is there any way you could give us some? Please."

I was about to apologize to them and deny them the water when Masaru stepped in. "Sure." he said. "Do you need food too?"

Rangiku gave him a hopeful look and said "Yes!"

"Come with me Akiyo." Masaru said.

Without a word I followed him and we walked to a nearby stall selling rice cakes and taiyaki.

"Can we trade you this water for some food?" Masaru asked.

The vender gave us a very suspicious look. "Where did kids like you get your hands on that much water?"

"Do you really care, or do you want the water?" Masaru asked.

The vender sneered at us but gave us two bags or rice cakes and two bags of taiyaki in exchange for the water.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. "Do you want mom to death stare you for not taking the water back to the vender?"

"Do you want those kids to experience actual death because we gave some jerk his water back?" Masaru asked me.

"No…" I said immediately embarrassed.

"Those kids obviously need it more than that old guy so we can give them some." Masaru said. "I couldn't just leave them like that."

This was one of the times I really felt like Masaru was my older brother. He was always kind of goofy and reckless so seeing him act so serious was both odd and nice.

"What if a bunch of other kids start asking us for help?" I asked him.

"Then we do what we can." Masaru said simply. "No one has ever asked us kids for help before so they must be desperate."

We walked back to our sisters and other others. "Will this do?" Masaru asked.

"Thank you so much!" Rangiku said as she grabbed a bag of rice cakes and a bag of taiyaki.

"Thanks." Gin said sharing the bag of food with Rangiku.

"So who are you guys?" Rangiku asked through a mouthful of taiyaki.

We introduced ourselves to them and they finished off their food while the four of us ate a little too.

We drank the rest of the water in the jugs and left the empty jugs in the ally before exiting it.

"Thanks again." Gin said to us.

"Do you think you could give us some food again sometime?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't think they could do that, Rangiku." Gin said.

"Are you sure?" Rangiku asked looking at us.

Before any of us answered I made the decision for us. "If we can, we'll be sure to bring some food and water to you."

"Thank you so much!" Rangiku said happily.

"Are you sure?" Gin asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Sachiko said smiling. "We can probably get a bit more every now and again."

"Just don't think it will be a lot each time." Airi said.

"That's fine, just so long as it's frequent." Rangiku said.

"Rangiku…" Gin said.

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Please give me a review and I have a question. Would they even sell things like rice cakes or taiyaki in the Rukon District? Also, I made up the name of the district but I read that Rangiku and Gin came from the North Rukon District 64. Also what do you think of Akiyo and the others? Please tell me your thoughts on them and the story so far. **


End file.
